


猫にも愛を

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	猫にも愛を

带上就能尽情撒娇，得到关注。Johnny一时间像是被这个想法摄住了魂，稀里糊涂地把猫项圈套上了自己的脖颈。

项圈对Johnny来说太小了，带来奇妙的束缚感同时，他感觉自己仿佛真成了一只宠物。

外头Gum逗猫的声音清晰地传了进来，Johnny却恍惚那些话都是对自己说的…

“过来抱抱？”

Gum的拥抱是有力的。习武让他的肩膀宽阔，手臂充满力量。明明是差不多的身高，Johnny却每次都觉得自己要被揉进对方的怀里。像是被风擒住，任由其摆布的船帆。

“你喜欢被我挠下巴？”

Johnny忍不住抬起下巴，他回忆起情热时Gum落在他脖颈处的吻，有时他黏人地用牙轻轻磨过皮肤，留下粉红的印记。

当然这些亲吻的着陆点不仅限于脖颈，还有耳侧，胸膛，腿根……  
Gum热衷于亲吻，仿佛它们能够代替他笨拙的语言能力，更生动地传递情感。

事实上也的确如此。  
Johnny已经被这记忆里的吻点燃了，他一手向下握住了自己的阴茎，轻轻抚弄了几下就溢出了前液，把内裤打湿出一片深色。

“唔……”他忍耐不住地呻吟，扭动身体。

脖颈上的铃铛配合地响起，不知是在掩盖调酒师的淫靡喘息，还是在勾引着别人来一探房中的究竟。

Johnny很快就掉进了欲望里，他把自己的衬衫拉了上去，用指尖玩弄着自己胸前的两点。休闲裤连着内裤被踢到了膝盖处，丰腴的大腿内侧沾满了体液。

“Gum……唔……”

项圈让Johnny产生了错觉，他感觉Gum就站在床边抚摸他柔软的发，而他露出肚皮渴望更多嘉奖。

动作幅度更大了，连带着让铃铛发出一串串脆响。

快听到铃声，快点过来……

Johnny没法思考了，和猫咪吃味的结果就是他对Gum的渴望被放到无限大。想要更多关注，更要好好撒娇。

“喵呜……”

卧室的门把手转动，这甘甜的声音尽数收进了Gum的耳中。

Johnny细声地叫，终于射了出来。

 

Gum几乎是一进房就硬了。

他一下子就把原来的目的丢到了脑后，而直接用手握住恋人的手腕，然后低下头侵略性地纠缠对方的舌尖。Gum覆盖在Johnny的身上，他的手刚往下试探，就摸到了那些乱糟糟的体液。

“好湿了啊。”

只是一句简单的陈述，但那低沉的语调对Johnny来说是活脱脱的撩拨，让他又硬了起来，张开大腿勾住了身上的人，缓缓地磨蹭、勾引。

“快点……”他喘息着说，仿佛再多两个字都是折磨。

Gum急促地喘息着，他把手指送入恋人的后穴抽动扩张，同时他像往常一样吻着Jonny，吸吮过耳垂与双唇，并在想要亲吻喉结时发现了异样。

一瞬的怔愣过后，Gum几乎是狂热地用牙轻咬项圈附近，已经被勒成粉红色的皮肤。金黄的铃铛随之不停摆动，提醒着Johnny当前的状况是有多么羞耻。

“不要弄……”Johnny用一只手盖住羞红的脸，软着嗓子哀求，“求你了……”他真不知道怎么解释自己偷戴项圈的事。

这无力的拒绝却只是成了Gum兽欲的推力，他抽出手指，直接发了狠的把阴茎送了进去，换来一声Johnny半痛半爽的呻吟。

因为扩张的不充分，Gum感觉自己被后穴甜蜜地紧紧吸附着，平时总会顾及恋人感受的他把温柔丢了个一干二净，只是不能自持地大开大合着。

眼前那白色的项圈则更加刺激了他，Johnny带着猫项圈，Johnny是他的猫咪，是他Gum一人的猫咪。这样的想法冲撞得Gum大脑发张，占有欲和侵略欲在血液里奔驰。

“不行了……慢点、啊……”津液和泪水让Johnny的脸变得脏兮兮的，“Gum……”

Gum的坏心思在此刻彰显，他靠到身下人耳畔，用平日里的温柔的语调，下达恶劣的命令。

“要想做我的小猫，只能喵喵叫哦。”

Gum说完这话其实内心有一丝忐忑，换在平时Johnny多半只会给自己轻蔑的一眼。

但现在的Johnny已经被撒娇欲和快感撞的不知东南西北，他双手紧紧环住Gum，几乎是柔软地叫道，  
“喵……”

随之而来的是Gum更加紧促的喘息与深入的顶入，每一下都毫不客气地撞上最敏感的那点。呻吟，结合，纠缠，Gum的身躯与力气让Johnny重新获得了安全感与依赖。两个人的肌肤在出汗下变得黏腻，更显一份淫靡与不可分离。Johnny琥珀色的双眼失了焦，只在接吻时，恍惚能见恋人狭长而性感的眼中倒映着自己的影子。

Gum落下最后的最绵长的吻，他帮着Johnny撸动阴茎，在对方射出第二次的同时，顶弄到了最里面，尽数射了出来。如愿以偿地把恋人填满。


End file.
